Koibito's Koibito edited
by La De Da
Summary: Chichi, the daughter of a genius and a whore, finds herself living in a completely different enviroment than she's used to. She finds love in the unlikliest of saiyans... and a challenge ahead of her she won't be able to face alone.
1. Chapter One- Child Love

disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
note: this is the new Koibito's Koibito. The old version was so... blah. This ending will be different as well. Have fun reading!  
  
"I knew you had you're low moments... but you're just dumping your own child off so you can live your life?" Lelani's eyes burned and she glared at Sandra, her ex friend as of that moment.  
  
"She had no business goin' to the places I'm goin' to go." Sandra put a hand on her hip and spoke in a matter of fact tone. "I might come get her in a few years."   
  
"You're a filthy mother." Lelani's tail stood on end while her dark eyes flared. Chichi poked her head from behind her mother and stared at Lelani, the look of fear plastered on her face. "And you expect me to care for her while you're gone?"   
  
"I thought you'd like that." Sandra frowned. "You yourself I'm a horrible mother."   
  
"And I was right. You're a shitty mother. This is the kind of crap you pull to prove it." Lelani took a step closer to Sandra and she took a step back. "If I take her... you'd better never return to hurt her. You understand?" Lelani snatched the pack from Sandra. "If you do, I'll kill you on the spot." She looked at the little girl and smiled calmly. "You're quite the lovely thing. Would you like to stay here from now on, Chichi?" Chichi looked up at her mother. Sandra nodded and shoved Chichi towards Lelani.   
  
"She's smart for her age." Sandra looked back at Lelani. "She doesn't eat as much as normal Saiyans."   
  
"Probably because you haven't shown her a proper meal." Lelani put a gentle hand on Chichi's back.  
  
"Her birthday is on the quarter moon."  
  
"Get out now." Lelani glared and Sandra nodded.  
  
"Fine." She looked at her daugher again. "Be a good girl." Chichi nodded and the door slammed, leaving a stunned child staring at the dark wood- as if she could see through it. Lelani led Chichi to the couch and sat down, looking through the bag that had Chichi's belongings in it.  
  
"What on Vegetasai?" Lelani withdrew her hand. "You've been wearing rags all your life. First thing tomorrow we'll buy you some decent clothes." Chichi sat down shyly on the other end of the couch. She hugged her knees, her tiny form in a little ball. Lelani smiled. "You don't need to be afraid anymore."  
  
"Kakkarot! You ass!" The two looked up, towards the voices.   
  
"I told you to leave me alone!" Another voice yelled. Footsteps were heard, quickly stomping towards the staircase. The boy came down. Chichi recognized him right away. She'd met Bardock once or twice and this was his identical son.   
  
"Kakkarot." Lelani smiled pleasantly. "This is Chichi, she'll be staying with us from now on. Chichi, this is Kakkarot. He's seven."  
  
Chichi only stared and Kakkarot glared at the little girl. "Why should I care?"  
  
"Sit down, Kakkarot." His mother ordered quietly. "Be social...for once."  
  
"I'm on my way out."  
  
"Kakkarot." His name came out as a growl. "Sit down." Kakkarot looked and his mom and rolled his eyes, then took a seat next to Chichi. "You need to change that attitude of yours... or else we won't send you to military school."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Chichi across the couch and looked Kakkarot in the face. Their noses were close to touching as she smiled. Her tail waved back and forth in the air when she opened her mouth. "Koibito." Kakkarot's jaw dropped and he stared, clueless, at her. Lelani laughed.  
  
"You can go now, Kakkarot."   
  
"Koibito stay." Chichi pouted. Lelani pet Chichi's head, giggling to herself.   
  
"It's not funny!" Kakkarot exclaimed and the door burst open, through it walking a much larger Kakkarot. He smirked at his wife.  
  
"We're getting the new training division set in." Bardock closed the door and smiled. "The King took in an Earthling girl to help. Calls her Bulma."  
  
"Well... I'm happy for you." Lelani smiled brightly and her mate's eyes traveled from her to Chichi, and back. His eyes flickered to the bag and he frowned. "Kakkarot, take Chichi outside to play, please."  
  
"What about me leaving?!" He shouted, standing as he spoke.   
  
"Do as your mother says." Bardock's frown deepened. Kakkarot groaned and threw Chichi over his shoulder. She giggled at the act until they got outside, followed by a smirking Raditz.   
  
"I'm going to the pub. Want anything?" Raditz laughed. "Wait... you can't... you're babysitting." He took off down the road and into town. Kakkarot set Chichi down in the grass and sat a good few feet away from her. She crawled to him and grabbed onto a piece of his hair, then pulled. He winced.   
  
"Nice grip." He removed her hand. "What're you here for?"  
  
"Chichi's story is long." She smiled and shook her head. "Mama brought Chichi here." Kakkarot felt his parent's ki rise and heard a low growl from inside. He frowned and groaned.  
  
"It's alright... we have a while." 


	2. Chapter Two- Koibito-chan?!?!?

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT

"Koibito chan," Chichi was grinning as she crawled under the covers with Kakkarot. "G'night, Koibito chan." The boy sat up, startled.

"You can't sleep in here!" He yelled at her. "You're a girl!" Her dark eyes filled with tears and her lower lip stuck out. She knew exactly what she was doing... and how to get what she wanted. He sighed with a frown and his Mother stuck her head in the room, a smile spread on her face.

"Just let her, Kakkarot." She told him. "She's just a little girl, she won't hurt anything... will you Chichi?"

"I'll be good." She promised, smiling brightly, and Kakkarot grumbled while lying back obediently in his bed. His body became tense as she cuddled up to him, her small frame clinging to him as if he were her teddy bear. That's exactly what he was to her... a teddy bear. He frowned. He was never one for affection, but even if he were... this was just ridiculous. "Koibito chan?" She asked, her voice was tired.

"What!" He snapped, then cursed himself for being so hostile.

"Thank you." He could hardly see the smile on her face in the darkness, but it was there. He grumbled again and closed his eyes, hoping for a good rest.

"I'm going to spar." Kakkarot made his escape for the front door, Chichi close behind.

"Wait!" Lelani shouted, and the two froze in their path. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" She raised a brow at Chichi, who just looked up at Kakkarot while tugging his shirt.

"I promised her I'd take her with me if she helped me with the chores." He admitted, ready for an earful.

"Chores!" Lelani looked at her son angrily. "She's only three!"

"But she's smart." Kakkarot said quickly, hoping to lessen his punishment, "And she's strong enough to carry some wood inside... it didn't hurt her!"

Lelani glared at her youngest son and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go. But she'd better be in one piece when you get back." It was definitely a threat and she watched as her son rushed out the door, Chichi in tow.

"Who's the girl?" Nappa asked, or more like grunted, while looking at the girl standing just behind Kakkarot.

"Koibito chan, are these your friends?" Chichi looked up at him with big eyes.

"Koibito?" Prince Vegeta held back a laugh. "Since when do you have a Koibito... or... since when do you allow anything to follow you around?"

"I don't let anything follow me around that's annoying." Kakkarot explained while Chichi held onto his tail.

"And she isn't annoying?" Asked his cousin Turlus, who looked remarkably similar to him.

"Not any more annoying than you." Kakkarot smirked.

"What's her name?" Vegeta asked, sizing up the girl for strength.

"Chichi." Kakkarot side stepped to hide her from Vegeta. "Sandra is her Mother."

"Oh... that slut." Nappa remarked.

"She'll be living with us for the time being." Kakkarot stated. "I promised she could come if she helped me with chores."

"So you're using her as a slave?" Turlus smirked.

"No, not a slave." Kakkarot glared.

"Koibito chan, I'm hungry." Chichi tugged again at Kakkarot's shirt.

"The girl knows how to read minds." Vegeta smirked. "Let's get out of here."

"If we get separated, you don't move unless it's out of the way of someone... you understand?" Kakkarot looked at Chichi with a very serious expression, and she nodded as his tail wrapped firmly around her small wrist.

"Chichi can always find her Koibito chan." Chichi grinned up at him and he gave her a small smile, his mouth half curving.

"Did I just see a smile on your face?" Vegeta smirked, shoving Kakkarot a bit- but not as much as to hurt Chichi. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up." Kakkarot growled. The group made it's way to the Palace, and the doors were opened as the guards saw the Prince approaching with his friends.

"Wow." Chichi looked around, eyes wide in amazement. "It's so big... Mama took Chichi once but we didn't go inside... she knew a guard man here."

"Apparently the guards need better taste." Vegeta told her, giving her a cold look that she couldn't understand. He felt degraded having such disgusting guards in his Palace.

"Koibito chan," Chichi looked at Kakkarot. "Is he being mean to Chichi?"

"No, not you." Kakkarot confirmed.

"What's with this Koibito thing, anyway?" Nappa grunted.

Kakkarot shrugged. "She just started calling me that. I hadn't known her five minutes before she pointed at me and said 'Koibito'. Maybe it's a word she picked up from her mother."

"You are Chichi's Koibito chan." She looked up at him, a cute grin on her face.

"She's pretty smart for a kid." Turlus inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"She's just three." Kakkarot told him.

"Since her mother was a baka it's hard to believe she could be a genius of some kind." Vegeta looked at Chichi with a scowl.

"Chichi is no genius... but Chichi is no baka." She smiled sweetly then, her stomach grumbling, "Where is the food?"

"In the dining hall." Vegeta told her. "You had to bring her? How are we supposed to spar with a little girl running around?"

"She'll stay out of the way." Kakkarot glared. They entered the dining hall where a blue haired girl was sitting at the table, eating and reading. Chichi looked at her oddly, staring mostly at her hair.

"Koibito chan." Chichi whispered. "Why does she have blue hair?"

"Because she is an earthling." Kakkarot didn't bother to whisper and at the sound of his voice the girl's head lifted and her eyes locked onto Chichi.

"What a cute little girl!" The earthling squealed and ran over to her, falling on her knees to be face to face. "What's your name?"

"Chichi." Chichi whispered and looked to Vegeta. "Are you Veggie Chan's friend?"

"Veggie Chan?" Turlus began to laugh.

Vegeta shot him a glare. "It's Vegeta, kid."

"No, I'm just here on business. I'm helping the King with a few things while my Father is absent." The girl smiled. "I'm Bulma Briefs."

"...Bulma Briefs." Chichi said to herself. "Ah... BB Chan!"

Bulma giggled. "Here, come sit by me." Chichi nodded and followed the older girl to the end of the dining table, and the boys gathered around claiming their own seats. "I knew there had to be another young lady around for me to talk to... but you aren't very old. You sure speak clearly... how old are you?"

"Three." Chichi smiled proudly. A large plate of food was placed in front of her and she stared at it. After a while of looking, she poked at it and got lost trying to find out where to start.

"Something wrong with the food?" Vegeta asked between bites. The boys were already on their seconds.

"No... Chichi never ate like this before... only on special days." She said quietly. "We ate like this at Koibito chan's house too."

"The whore never fed her?" Turlus grunted with a mouth full of food.

"You shouldn't talk that way in front of her!" Bulma scolded.

"Chichi's heard worse." Chichi took a small bite of food. "Mama and her friends said bad things... Chichi's used to hearing bad things."

"She's been through a lot for her age." Kakkarot said, looking at Chichi instead of eating. "She's an adult in a child's body." The attention was taken away from the meal and to Chichi as the little girl picked at her food, taken few and small bites, but looking at peace either way.

Ahhh! Chapter Two Revised! I've been working on the next chapter of Fall On Your Knees! I've been pretty busy lately though... really stressed out. Just stay with me, please! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter Three- Expelled and Saved (LoL, ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/Gt (  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if it's run on. I'm trying to fix that. ^_^. please bare with me. heh.  
  
  
  
~  
  
Chichi looked up from her position, she was sitting in front of a dresser with a mirror as Bulma did things to her involving make-up. "What do you think?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Chichi thinks B.B.-chan needs practice," She replied, honestly. Bulma made a face and shrugged.  
  
"I'll get better," And with that she wiped off Chichi's face and turned her back to the little girl, "I'm still learning."  
  
"Mama used to put on make up," Chichi said sadly, "When she had those people over."  
  
"What people, Chichi?" Bulma asked her, turning to face the child.  
  
"Those mean people," Chichi frowned, "But Chichi doesn't want to talk about it." "Oh," Bulma watched her as she hopped from the chair and smiled, "Where are you going?" "To see Koibito-chan," Chichi replied, "He might be wanting to leave." "Why do you call him that?" Bulma asked her. "Chichi thinks B.B.-chan asks a lot of questions," Chichi told her, "But Koibito-chan is my Koibtio-chan." She ran out of the room, leaving a flustered Bulma.  
  
2 Days Later.  
  
"Don't be made, Koibito-chan," Chichi pouted, "Chichi wants Koibito- chan to be happy!" Goku looked down at her, a frown on his face, and raised both eyebrows. "I'm being expelled from my training!" He shouted, "I have a reason to be mad!" ".Chichi isn't used to hearing the word "expelled"," She told him. "It means I'm being kicked out of the training room because I did something wrong," He looked back ahead of them, "Father is going to be pissed. He probably already knows." "What did Koibito-chan do?" Chichi asked. ". I knocked out the teacher," He said quietly, a death growl lingering in his voice, "But the baka was in the way!" "It hurts to be knocked out," Chichi told him, "Once one of Mama's men fell on Chichi and knocked Chichi out. Chichi had a big bump." "He fell on you?" Goku asked, "How did he do that?" Chichi thought for a moment. "He had a really bad smell and talked funny. he also didn't walk right." Chichi replied. "So he was drunk?" Goku asked, Chichi just shrugged, "Do you hate your Mother?" Chichi didn't answer, she just kept quiet while they continued to walk down the path that led to the palace, "Does your Mother know you were born smarter than other Saiyans?" "Mama said she knew everything," Chichi replied, "Everything about Chichi, that if Chichi did something wrong she would know and hit me." "Did she ever hit you?" "Chichi told Koibito-chan what Chichi wanted to tell before," She replied, "Chichi is scared to tell any more. Chichi was threatened and Mama would know if Chichi told." Goku hmphed, "Nothing is going to happen to you while you're with me," He told her. She smiled. "Koibito-chan is nice to Chichi," She said quietly, "Chichi like Koibito-chan!" He gave her a calm smile, "Chichi knows Koibtio-chan isn't nice to everyone." "_" Goku didn't answer, he just stopped walking when they reached the palace and waited for the doors to open. As soon as they opened he was yanked inside by his father and placed into a straight, standing position. Chichi poked her head inside. "You DO realize that since you were EXPELLED you can not go to the military?!" Bardock shouted. "Yes," Goku replied. "What were you THINKING?!" "Don't yell at Koibito-chan," Chichi said quietly, "Koibito-chan made a mistake. please don't hurt Koibito-chan." Bardock looked at her, and then sighed. "I'm not going to hurt him," He reassured her, then looked at Goku, "You'll just have to learn with the Prince if I can convince the King. it won't get you into the military but you'll still know advanced techniques." Goku nodded. "I'll go speak to the King." Goku looked at Chichi as his Father left the room. "Thanks," He told her. She nodded and then looked up on the staircase. There was her Mother leaving a room in the King's Palace.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hehe, cliffhanger. and even I hate those, but I promise I won't leave the story for like a week and THEN update it! I'll write soon! I promise! ^_^ THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! 


	4. Chapter Four- Mama Doesn't Always Know B...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/Gt. we all know the rest. Author's Note: YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I dunno. but YAY! Here's the next chapter. thanks for the nice review Emmy!!! ^_^ But you forget, Chippy knows kung- fu! OOWAHHHHH!!! Chippy: SHUT UP! That's it! You're getting' the bazooka! Chippy: ~runs away~ ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Chapter Four- Mama Doesn't Always Know Best  
  
"Mama?" Chichi called up the stairs, looked straight into the face of her mother. Goku walked to Chichi and stood behind her, protectively. Sandra looked at her child with a disgusted look, and it was hard to see that there was a small look of sorrow in her eyes. "Are you taking Chichi with you Mama?" Chichi asked. "No," She replied and made her way down the stairs, "I wasn't even expecting to see you." She looked down at her, "And it isn't Chichi. it's me, I've told you plenty times before." "Are you going to scold Chi. me Mama?" Chichi asked. Sandra looked carefully at Goku and then back at her daughter. "No, I'm not," Sandra said, "But you've got to learn to use your brain, because that's the only thing you'll be good for since I gave you away. Although I'm not sure you'll be good at that." "Do you hate_ Chichi?" Chichi asked, "Me." "I don't hate you," She replied nastily, "I just don't love you." Chichi looked down, "You were never like me. you're too smart." "It's better than her being like you," Goku glared at her, "It's amazing that trash like you could create something like her." Sandra's lips turned to a frown and her eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to me that way, little boy," She hissed. "Are you assuming that I'm scared of you?" Goku smirked, "I'd love nothing more than to blow you to bits." "Kakkarot," Vegeta walked into the room, "Why is that in my palace?" "I was invited here, Prince," She told him, "And was treated with a rude welcoming when I was on my way out." "I don't care about any welcoming you get, you are NOT welcome here," Vegeta growled, "Now leave." Chichi looked up at her Mother. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Sandra stood up straight. "Yes, someday," She said, and then left the palace. Chichi looked up at Goku and smiled. "I'm glad Mama didn't want to take Chichi away now," She told him, "Chichi likes staying with Koibito-chan." "Kakkarot, my Father decided you would train with me, he has arranged for Bulma to watch Chichi during that time," Vegeta said, "But she is returned to the Earth for a week, therefore Chichi will have to watch the training." Chichi looked at Vegeta. "Veggie-chan doesn't like Chichi, does he?" She asked, pouting. "It's not that he doesn't like you, Chichi," Goku told her, "It's just that he's an asshole." Vegeta glared at Goku. "And you aren't one?" He growled, "Why are you acting like a fool now when you had a bad attitude before the brat came along?" Chichi stomped on Vegeta's foot. "Chichi may be a little girl," She told him, "But Chichi is no brat." Vegeta glared down at her, but a smirk curved his lips. "You're a brat just like every other kid on this planet," He told her, "And nothing will change that." She looked up at him with a sad face and he rolled his eyes, "Fine_ you're not a brat." "Veggie-chan isn't as mean as he thinks he is," Chichi smiled, "Veggie-chan just stubborn." "Let's go get something to eat," Goku muttered, "Before she gets any smarter." "I'm still working on the concept of her being smart," Vegeta murmured, "Considering her Mother. who is her Father?" "Chichi has no Papa," Chichi said sadly, "Mama said Papa didn't like Chichi, and when Chichi was born she made Papa leave. Mama said Chichi kill Papa." "And I'm sure you're Mother was telling the truth," Goku said sarcastically, "You shouldn't believe everything that baka says, Chichi." Chichi didn't respond, she just walked beside the two boys down to the dining area where the food was waiting.  
  
Heh, what'd ya think? I know it's short, but hey, I'm getting there!!! ^_^; Thanks for the reviews! ~sniff~ makes me glad someone likes my story!!! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Five A- I'll Think Of Something ...

  
Author's Note: MUAH HA HA HA HA! Chapter five is here! So you don't like Sandra, eh? Hehe, I don't much either. beat her up all ya want! ~grabs popcorn and such~   
  
Chippy: You're such a loser.   
  
~looks insulted~ AM NOT! Before I beat her with something, read on!!! Hehe.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. boy, what a slap in the face.   
  
~~~~   
  
Lunch was as delightful as Chichi could last remember, considering she hadn't been fed such good food when she lived with her Mother. She yawned happily as Goku gave her a piggy back ride home, and then let her sleep in his bed because she didn't want it any other way. She giggled at him when he frowned at her and poked his nose. She sleepily lowered her eye lids and welcomed sleep as Goku left the room.   
  
"If I didn't know any better I think you sort of like this little girl around," Raditz smirked at him from across the room. Goku glared.   
"She's a lot better to have around then you," He snapped back at him, "At least she has brains in her head."   
  
"And you do?" Raditz asked, "I'm not the one who got kicked out of training school."   
  
Goku growled, "Well, at least I was strong enough to knock out someone. You couldn't defend yourself if your life depended on it."   
  
"Care to prove you're right?" Raditz asked. They both walked outside to start their spar.   
  
The next day.   
  
"Koibito-chan," Chichi looked up at him, "Will you take Chichi out to play?"   
  
"Where do you want to go?" He asked her, giving her a tired smile. He had another battle with Raditz and it was rough, but not enough to make him pass out. Besides, Chichi was giving him that look.   
  
"Let's go and see Veggie-chan!" She smiled happily, "He's been nice to Chichi lately, and Chichi wants to watch you both go boom!" He nodded. "As long as Koibito-chan doesn't get hurt too bad, 'cause Chichi would be sad if Koibito-chan go boom too much."   
  
"I'll be fine," He told her, "Trust me." She looked at him unsurely, then nodded her head and followed him to the Palace.   
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
THIS WAS JUST PART A! Don't worry, I'm just seeing if this spacing thing for HTML worked, I'll get the other part up soon, I promise! As in tonight, probably! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ~glares evilly at Emmy~ You threatened me! Hehe. 


	6. Chapter Five B- Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.... *sob*  
Chippy: Oh, get over it...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: HEHEHEHE! I'm trying to fix the darned thing to get into   
paragraph form... heh... any suggestiong? Sorry!!! Also, Chichi's grammar is like that cause   
she's little, and even if she IS wise for her age... she still IS only 3...hehe...sorry!  
Gekko: ..............  
  
Chapter Five- Part B  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
"Koibito-chan!!!" Chichi yelled as she ran to him, "Is Koibito-chan hurt?"  
"No, I'm fine," Goku looked up at her from the ground, then at Vegeta who happened to be  
smirking, "Go back and sit down." Chichi nodded and went obediently as Goku stood back up and   
prepared himself for battle again.  
"Koibito-chan and Veggie-chan both should be more careful!" She yelled, "Both make Chichi   
worry." SHe then sat back down and watched the two spar.   
After a while of sparring Chichi looked up at the two who were drinking water, "Will   
Koibito-chan and Veggie-chan teach Chichi to fight?"  
"You want to learn to fight, eh?" Vegeta smirked down at her, then back up at Goku.  
"Maybe when you're a little bigger," Goku told her, "That way it won't hurt as much."  
"This makes Chichi happy," She smiled, "Koibito-chan always makes Chichi happy."  
"Hmph," Goku snorted, but was amused, "Let's get something to eat." (A/N: Hey Ren! Hey Emmy!  
Hey Jun! Sounds like Gekko! Hehe...)  
"Ok," Chichi smilred happily as she followed the two boys inside the castle. They went to   
the dining area and were greeted by the King and Bardock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How was training today?" THe King asked his son, looking at him with cold eyes.  
"It was like any other day," Vegeta responded, sitting down and shoving food into his mouth.   
CHichi and Goku were already digging in while they said their words to each other. Bardock watched.  
"She's learning your table habits," He told Goku, "Hopefully she'll learn something useful."  
"We're going to teach her to fight when she gets older," Goku stated between chomps.  
"Sounds like a good idea, but that's to me," Bardock told him, "You'll have to take that up with  
your Mother as well."  
"She'll say yes," Goku said, "'Cause it's what CHichi wants."  
"Chichi asked Koibito-chan to teach Chichi to fight," Chichi smiled, "Chichi likes to watch   
Koibito-chan and Veggie-chan fight."  
"My son is your Koibito-chan..." Bardock smirked, "I never thought any girl would like him."  
"Mother liked you, that's hard to believe," Goku returned the smirk.  
"Koibito-chan is nice to Chichi," Chichi frowned at him, "Koibito-chan is the only friend Chichi  
has ever had."  
"...Well, it's nice to see him warm up to someone," Bardock told her, and he left the room.  
"Enjoy your meals," The King left as well.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday Chichi," Lelani smiled as Chichi sleepily walked down the stairs.  
"Happy birthday... to Chichi?" She asked, looking up at her with tired eyes, "CHichi has   
never had a birthday before." Lelani sighed and leaned back.  
"I didn't think Sandra would have given you a birthday, but while you're here, you get a birthday  
EVERY year."  
"...So Chichi is going to celebrate turning four?"  
"Yes."  
"...Mama said that me turning a year older didn't matter," Chichi told her. Lelani frowned.  
"What your Mother told you is not always true," Lelani said, "You deserve a party more than   
any one else I know."  
"Thank you," CHichi smiled, "Chichi is happy here."  
"Good," Lelani said, "Now Goku is going to take you to play at Vegeta's for a while. You have fun!"  
"Ok, Lani-chan!" Chichi ran out of the room and was greeted by Goku outside.   
"Happy birthday, Chichi," He smiled a small smile down at her.  
"Koibito-chan said "Happy Birthday" too?! This makes CHichi happier!" She giggled as he picked her up   
and tickled her.  
"You should be happy," He told her, "You've a long day, and a long day calls for a big meal at Vegeta's."  
Chichi smiled, ready to have the fun she had never experienced before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: You like? Too short? Maybe it won't be a run on now! (If it is... sorry ^_^;...)  
I'll write more later *sleepily blinks* I promise! Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Ren-chan: Hehehe, I got another chapter up! YAY! Hehe.  
Emmy:O_O Are you STILL threatening me? *sniff* Alright then, get her Chippy!  
Chippy:.... I'm going to sleep.  
*Falls over anime style* She never listens to me!!! :( *pout* Oh, but bring Jun in here and...  
Chippy: Junny-chan? Where?  
Hehehe... 


	7. Chapter Six- A Child's Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: hehehehehe...... next chappie! Sorry it's taken so long...  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday Chichi," Bardock smiled at her as she entered the room.  
"Thank you," She grinned happily.  
"Well, sit down birthday girl!" Lelani smiled as Goku picked her up and set her in a chair,  
"Sit down, eat, and accept everything around you!" Chichi looked around her. She was in the Palace, somehow  
Lelani had gotten their in the time that Chichi and Goku did, only faster and hidden. Vegeta smirked at the child  
as she blew out the candles on her first birthday cake.   
"Did you make a wish?" Raditz asked.  
"Yes," Chichi smiled, "Chichi made a wish."  
"What was it?" Bardock asked, a warm smiled on his lips.  
"Chichi can't tell," SHe told him, "Chichi knows enough about wishes to not tell."  
"Well, what part of the cake would you prefer?" Lelani asked.  
"Chichi doesn't care," She said, "Let Koibito-chan have first choice." Lelani looked a little shocked but   
then smiled.  
"Are you sure?" Lelani asked.  
"Yes," CHichi told her, "Koibito-chan deserves first choice, Koibito-chan has been nice to Chichi." Lelani looked  
at her son who was squatting down and smiling at the cake.   
'Oh Kami,' Lelani thought, 'Let's hope this is just a child's crush.'  
  
By the time the party had ended, CHichi was sleeping and Goku had to carry her home. She murmured a thank you before  
drifting off, and no one could blame her. She got presents, mostly clothes (A/N: Lelani didn't like her "rags" before...hehe...)   
but Goku gave her a little doll. It was an angel that had long black hair and shimmering blue eyes. She clutched to it even in her  
sleep, and when he gave it to her she jumped on him giving him the biggest hug she could.  
"G'night sweetie," Lelani told her son and Chichi as she kissed the small girl on the forehead, "Sweet dreams." Goku rolled his  
eyes when she kissed him on the cheek and carried the girl upstairs. To think he wouldn't have given a second look to any other child,  
let alone girl, even if this one was only four. Lelani smiled, maybe her son wouldn't grow to be so cold hearted after all. Maybe there  
was hope in him. Just maybe.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hehe, short eh? I know I know! O_O I'm sorrrrrrry! It's late though, and that's no excuse!!! Ack! I'm sorry!  
So, whatcha think? Good or bad?   
EXTRA!!!! - Hehe, I posted a new story up called To Love a Dying Soul... DUnno if it's any good or not... heh... 


	8. Chapter Seven

disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: I'm tryin to make this chappie longer for you!!! ^_^ YAY!!! Hehe. OH OH! Time is going to   
start fast forwarding now...heh...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Two Years Later....  
  
"We're going out," Goku called to his mother as he threw Chichi in the air and caught her, making her  
giggle.   
"If you're taking her out to town, watch out for her," His Mother told him.  
"I will," He grinned down at Chichi who was smiling a sweet smile at him. He walked out the door, carrying   
the girl. SHe made her way to sit on his shoulders.  
"Where is Koibito-chan taking me?" SHe asked, and lowered her head so she was upside down, but facing him.  
"We're going to Vegeta's," He answered, "I'm going to spar, you're going to see Bulma."  
"Bulma?" Chichi asked, "Oh! B.B.-chan! SHe's nice!" Goku smiled. "Koibito-chan makes me happy."  
"You make me happy too, Chi," He told her, "But you should stop calling me your Koibito, some one might think  
you're too young to be having a koibito."  
"I don't care what people think," SHe told him, giving him a stubborn look, "You're Koibito-chan, and that's how  
it stays." Goku rolled his eyes but smiled at her.  
  
"CHICHI!" Bulma ran out to her, smiling, "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," SHe smiled.  
"It's been a long time, CHichi," BUlma told her, "SO you're saying I and me now, instead of Chichi?" Chichi nodded.  
"I've gotten older," CHichi said, "I have to act more grown up."  
"You're plenty grown up to me," Bulma smiled, "Come on, let's go inside while the boys spar."  
"Ok, B.B.-chan," Chichi grinned, "I want to say hi to Veggie-chan first though." Bulma nodded while Chichi ran off to  
find Vegeta, who happened to be behind the palace, sparring with Goku. "VEGGIE-CHAN!" He stopped sparring, earning a punch in   
the jaw, to look at Chichi.  
"See what happened?" He growled, frowning down at her. Chichi pouted.  
"Didn't mean to," SHe said, "CHi...I'm sorry."  
"Hard breaking habits, huh?" He asked, looking up at Goku, then returned his gaze to Chichi. "Stop making that face, if   
you make a face for too long, it'll get stuck that way." Chichi smiled.  
"Stop teasing," SHe told him. He continued to frown.  
"Your Mother was back today," He informed her, "I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not, but she wanted to give her greetings.  
I should've taken her out while I had the chance." Chichi frowned.  
"Mama sends greetings?" Chichi looked puzzled, "This confuses me." Vegeta hmphed.  
"That trash isn't worth getting confused over."  
"CHICHI!" Bulma yelled, waving.  
"She's talking! Hold on woman!" Vegeta yelled at her, earning an angry glare from the blue haired girl.  
"I just wanted to say hi to Veggie-chan," Chichi smiled, "But now that I've said "Hi", I'll go."  
"See ya around, kid," He told her before she ran off to join Bulma.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Dude, I just totally went brain dead...I'm sorry... ^_^;;; Thanks for the reviews.... 


	9. Chapter Eight- A Child's Confrontation P...

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! My brain! It keeps goin' dead!!!! Grrness.... hehe....  
CHippy: It's not going dead, you're just stupid.  
:( She's so mean!!!!!! ANyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
A Child's Confrontation-  
  
  
Chichi stepped outside, the weather was warm today. It kept on going from warm to cold,  
but now that it was warm again Koibito-chan could continue to show her basic moves. He followed her  
outside, threw a water bottle off to the side, and got into his fighting stance. Chichi got into the same  
stance as him, and followed his moves. He went to stand beside her, and together they began to glide  
as one.   
  
As their moves quickened, Raditz ran by and tripped Goku who tripped Chichi and they fell down. Goku  
looked up at his older brother, who was helping Chichi up.   
  
"Damn, you're back."  
"Yeah, the military is letting us off for the weekend," Raditz grinned down at them both, "I see you're  
happy to see me." He messed up Chichi's hair, "And you're teachin' the squirt to fight?"  
"Yep," Chichi said happily, "I wish Raddy-chan would stop messin' up my hair though." He smirked and removed  
his hand from her head, then extended it to help his brother up. Goku took it and brushed himself off.  
"When you're done cleaning up and sayin' hi to Mother, come out for a spar," Goku told Raditz.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Raditz started off towards the door, then turned around and grinned, "You're lookin' more like  
a woman every time I see ya, Chichi!" Chichi gave a small blush and looked to the ground. Raditz loved to tease her.  
  
Later-  
  
  
  
  
"We're goin' to town!" GOku called, allowing Chichi's tail to grab his wrist as they walked out the front door.  
"Be careful!" SHe called back, before turning her back to them to prepare dinner.  
"She tells us to be careful, but do I ever bring you back torn to pieces?" Goku asked.  
"No, Koibito-chan takes care of me," SHe said, " But we don't go to town that often..."  
"We don't because some of the jerks there don't know how to treat a lady," Goku said.  
"But you're mean to the othr girls," SHe told him, looking him straight in the eyes.  
"Well...eh...that's different," Goku told her, rubbing the back of his neck. They walked by a bar that had   
outside tables along with it only to be yelled at by a group of the older Saiyans.  
"Isn't that Sandra's daughter?" One asked, looking at Chichi who was partially standing behind Goku.  
"WHat if it is?" Goku replied, shooting a dark glare.  
"Heh... if she's a good as her mother, I call first dibs when she gets old enough," He laughed with his friends.  
"You had better stop talking now," Goku ordered, his tone was deadly. Chichi only watched, a little surprised  
that an elder would say this.  
"Oh, I get it, you're saving her for yourself," He laughed again, but didn't have time to finish his remark. Goku was  
holding him by his throat and lifting him in the air. He threw him across the street, the man's body slamming into a wall. Goku   
raced back to the man and began to punch.  
"I warned you," He growled.  
"K...Koibito...Koibito-chan!" Chichi's eyes were of horror as she watched Goku's assault. It reminded her of some moments  
long ago, when she was with her Mother. She couldn't stand it, so she turned and ran. Goku watched her run off before realizing he  
was still holding the man by the throat.   
"CHICHI!" He yelled and ran after her, leaving the man on the street.  
  
"Chichi...what the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.  
"Veggie-chan?" Chichi asked, looking at him, "Koibito-chan scared Chichi." Vegeta frowned down at her, noticing her clothes were  
a little torn from wandering around in the woods.   
"COme on, Bulma will get you cleaned up," He told her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the palace. Chichi nodded and sniffed  
before allowing him to take her to the palace.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: HAHAHAHA! Will Goku ever find Chichi? ....Well....hehe...kinda a given ^_~ He CAN sense ki's and everything...  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! MUAH! Hehe... 


	10. Chapter Eight- A Child's Confrontation P...

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: WORKIN ON THIS ASAP CUZ OF REN....poo...hehe  
  
~~~  
  
A CHild's Confrontation-  
  
  
Her dreams weren't settle, they weren't calm. SHe dreamt of her past, and when she awakened she couldn't  
stop thinking about the past.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Listen, little girl, I don't need advice from you!" Sandra spat at the child, "I'm leaving for a while,   
a few days, take care of yourself."  
"Chichi just wanted Mama to feel better," Chichi pouted, "Chichi is sorry."  
"You should be," Sandra glared, "I don't care how smart you are, you'll never be anything in life."  
"Chichi knows," Chichi sighed, "Chichi will be a good girl for Mama."  
"Good," Sandra said, "Do you remember Rob? (Couldn't think of a name...) I'll bring him over to do to you  
what he did the last time if you're bad. Do you remember what happened the last time?!" Chichi's little eyes filled  
with a fear no child should show.   
"Yes, Chichi 'members," SHe whispered. She could still remember the splinters of the wood lashing against her skin,  
and cleaning up the scars on her own, although it was hard.  
"Bye, little wretch."  
"Bye Mama."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Tears filled her eyes, she was scared. It was dark in here, too dark, so she felt around and grabbed a handful of hair.  
"Chichi, are you awake?" Bulma lit a candle beside her and turned to the small girl.  
"Yes, I am," Chichi whispered.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Chichi's remember," She told her, "What Chichi doesn't want to remember."  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you scared her?" Vegeta asked.  
"Didn't mean to," Goku tilted his head down, "Got too carried away. It just make me so mad, hearing them talk about her."  
"I'm surprised you didn't kill him," Vegeta looked a little amused.  
"I probably would have, if I hadn't seen her," Goku recalled that look in her eyes, "She was terrified."  
"She's probably been through hell with that trash," Vegeta stood up straight, "Want me to go get her?"  
"No, let Bulma talk to her, maybe she needs to talk to a girl now," Goku said. Vegeta nodded and both went on talking about  
what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: HAHAHA!!!! SO SHORT! I'll get more out soon! MUAH HA HA HA HA! THanks for the reviews! 


	11. Chapter Eight- A Child's Confrontation P...

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Heh... thanks for the threatz? LoLz... anyways here's the next chapter, and Vegeta doesn't kill Chichi cuz he likes her...  
Sorry, but it's the way I wrote it..... dun mean to upset anyone ^_^;;  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Where's Koibito-chan?" Chichi whimpered, frightened from the nightmares.  
"He's downstairs," Bulma answered, "Do you want to tell me anything?"  
"...Please get Koibito-chan," Chichi said in a pleading tone. Bulma sighed but nodded and left   
the room.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"It's not good to be hit with wood, is it?" Sandra asked her daughter after Rob left, "It leaves   
splinters, yes?" Chichi nodded and tried to hide the tears, "Never, ever break something again. We wouldn't  
want this to be a repeated event, would we?"  
"No, Mama," Chichi whispered as she looked at the floor, "Chichi's sorry."  
"That's a good thing to hear," Sandra gave a wicked smile, "No one likes a demon child who can't be  
polite."  
"Yes Mama," CHichi nodded her head, "Can Chichi go to bed now?"  
"Yes," Sandra frowned, "Go to bed before you wreck something else." CHichi tumbled off to her room,  
her face now wet from tears and her body aching. When she reached her room she went to the sink, got a piece  
of cloth wet with warm water, and washed her wounds.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Chichi?" Goku asked as he opened the door, bringing her back from the past.  
"Koibito-chan!" Chichi sobbed as he walked to her and she hastily clung her arms around his waste, too  
afraid to let go.  
"I'm sorry Chi," Goku soothed while looking down at her, "I'm real sorry."  
"I don't care about that anymore," Chichi cried, "I'm scared." Goku set her back down and kneeled beside the bed,  
his elbows resting on it as he looked at her.   
"Scare of what?"  
"... Mama...and that man," Chichi sobbed, "And all the others."  
"They aren't ever going to touch you again, Chi," Goku told her, "I promise you that much."  
"I remember," Chichi said, "I remember it all."  
"Want to tell me?" He asked, "I'll listen."  
"But Koibito-chan doesn't like listening to other's problems," Chichi told him, wiping her dark eyes with the palms  
of her hands.  
"I'll make you the exception," He gave a smile. This made her scared face lighten a little. She began to play with the   
blankets, running the cloth through her fingers.  
"Daddy didn't like Mama," Chichi started, "He liked me, but he left Mama... he left me with Mama... he didn't mean to though."  
She began to replay to Goku the pictures and thoughts in her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"He's dying," A man dressed in white told them, standing a few feet in front of the bed that her father was in.  
"Dying? But that's impossible! He has to take the child!" Sandra yelled, motioning towards the small girl standing  
behind her.  
"It's not impossible, it's true," The man said, "I'll leave you alone." He left the room and Sandra walked over to the bed,  
Chichi following close behind.  
"You bastard," She spat, "You promised to take her! I can't have her! She's nothing to me!"  
"...I'm sorry," Chichi's Father whispered.  
"You're a genious, can't you make up some cure for yourself?!"  
"..." He didn't answer, only looked at his young daughter who was staring at him with wide eyes.  
"And she has YOUR brain, she's a genious child!" Sandra began to pace, "I don't want her! I should have never slept  
with a genious saiyan like you! I should have known it'd be trouble!"  
"...Come here, Chichi," He softly told the girl. Chichi slowly made her way to him. Sandra stopped pacing and began to watch.  
"I'm sorry I have to leave you," He told her, "I'm sorry that you'll be left with no one."  
"But Chichi doesn't want Daddy to leave!" Chichi told him, her eyes filling with tears, "Chichi wants to stay with Daddy!"  
"I know you do," He smiled, "But you must be strong for Daddy. You're a very smart little girl." He was calm with her, he had  
always been a calm and loving man. "I love you more than all the jewels in the world, you know that?" Chichi nodded her head slowly.   
"I'll always love you, you're very special to me."  
"Chichi loves Daddy too," She sobbed, clutching to his hand, "Can't Daddy stay with Chichi?"  
"You know where I have to go," He told her, "You know I can't stay."  
"Yes..." She cried, "Chichi knows...but Chichi doesn't want Daddy to go!" Sandra looked like she was going to kill her daughter.  
"No matter what happens to you, I will always love you, and I don't ever want you to give up..." Her Father paused to take a sharp breath,  
"Love everyone Chichi, no matter who they are or what they're like. If someone is mean on the outside, be kind to them and learn who they really   
are..."  
"Chichi knows," She said, "Chichi has always known."  
"I know, people love you no matter what..." He turned to glance at Sandra, "I'm sorry..."  
"You should be," SHe hissed. He turned back to his daughter.  
"I have to go now," He whispered and kissed her forehead, "I love you."  
"Daddy..." Chichi whimpered as his grip on her hand loosened and he leaned his head back, "Please Daddy... don't leave Chichi." Sandra   
glared at her.  
"Come on Brat, that's enough pretending he could handle," SHe gripped her arms and began to drag Chichi away, "You didn't think he really  
loved you, did you?! Ha! Your Father doesn't love you... never even cared for you!" Chichi said nothing, but allowed herself to be pulled through the  
hospital and allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"But Daddy did love me," She sobbed, "I didn't want him to die!"   
"It isn't your fault he died, Chichi," GOku told her, "It was never your fault."  
"I just wanted Mama to love me too," CHichi cried, "But Mama hates Chichi."  
"Your Mother doesn't know anything," Goku soothed, "Your Mother is a horrible person, Chi." There was only Chichi's sobbing for a short while,  
before an unexpected voice echoed in the room.  
"I wouldn't say totally horrible..."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: MUAH HA HA HA HA!!! It's longer O_O...hehe..... Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	12. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
  
Goku looked at his mother oddly as she stepped into the room, a calm smile on her face.   
"THere was one good thing about her."  
"You know as well as I do that there was nothing good about her," Goku glared. What was his  
Mother getting at?  
"She brought you to us," Lelani smiled at Chichi, who nodded, "You're here with us now, and you  
never have to worry about your Mother again."  
"I like it here," Chichi whispered.  
"We like having you here," Lelani told her, "Come on, let's go home." Goku gave Chichi and piggy  
back ride for the trip home.   
(A/N: You thought I was gonna have Sandra or Rob come in, didn't ya? MUAH HA HA HA HA HA =) )  
  
Fast Forward in Time-  
  
  
Thirteen year old Chichi stepped outside and stretched. Goku was leaning against a tree, arms crossed,  
a light frown across his lips.   
"What took you so long?" He asked, looking up at her.  
"I helped Lani-chan fix something," Chichi smiled, "Don't be mad, Koibito-chan...Raditz was only joking."  
"I know," Goku stepped out into the sunlight.  
"I would never leave with Raditz," SHe grinned, "Not without my Koibito-chan." He smirked at her and she   
jumped on his back. He gave her a piggy back ride to the palace.  
  
At the Palace-  
  
"Come on Chichi, I know you can do better than that," Vegeta smirked as he got into his fighting stance again.  
"Oh leave her alone," Bulma frowned as she watched from the side, "She's doing perfectly fine."  
"You don't know anything about fighting," Vegeta glared, "You couldn't defend yourself here if your life depended on it."  
"Why do I need to defend myself when I have the oh might Prince by my side?" Bulma smiled sweetly as Chichi attacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I could absolutely, positively not come up with anything else O_o.... my brain is freezin up, but I'll get an idea laterz. 


	13. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, enjoy!!! ^_^ Time skips ahead a lot, and this story  
will soon be ending. (But not this chapter)  
  
~~~~~~  
When Chichi is 18...  
  
"Chichi, you have a letter," Lelani handed it to Chichi. Chichi sat down on the couch   
and opened the envelope.  
  
Chichi,  
  
I am writing you on the account of your Father. He has left a large amount of money  
at the Vegeta Bank in your name, and since you are now the legal age I leave this key to you.  
If you have any questions, contact us at the Bank.  
  
Signed,  
  
Kylie Whelmes (I suck at names...)  
  
"What's it about?" Goku asked as he looked over her shoulder and bit into an apple.  
  
"Nothing," Chichi said, refolding the letter, "My father left money in my name, that's  
all."  
  
"Does it say how much?" He asked.  
  
"No, Koibito-chan, it does not," Chichi stood up and placed the letter in her bag, "Let's  
go." He nodded and they left for the Palace.  
  
  
A Few Days Later...  
  
"Where's Koibito-chan?" Chichi asked as she looked around the house. She stepped into the  
kitchen.  
  
"He went out with... a friend," Lelani said. 'Well, I didn't lie, I guess Lauren is a friend,  
I just don't know what it'll do to Chi if she finds out he's on a date.'   
  
"Hmm," Chichi heard the door knock and went to answer it. When she saw who it was her eyes  
widened and she stepped back.  
  
"Little Chichi, you've grown so much," Her mother smiled sweetly at her daughter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Goku! Let's go!" Lauren grabbed at his arm and pulled him to the restaurant.  
Goku rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled, honestly, he didn't like being pushed  
around like this. Although he allowed Chichi to, but that was different... "What are you  
getting?"  
  
"All of it," Goku said, and Lauren smiled.  
  
"I like a guy with an appetite!" She told him, cheerfully. They ordered and Goku stared  
out the window, it looked like rain. Just as he thought that a few drops started to fall, and he  
turned back to Lauren. She was nice, but she just didn't interest him that much. No girl did...  
really. When he was younger he always suspected he'd bond with Chichi, it was just the way it was  
going to be, but now he wasn't so sure. She was older now, and beautiful, and the other Saiyans  
fells to their knees when she walked by. He just didn't know anymore.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Well come on, let's go," Sandra said, "I came back for you."  
  
"Wh... What?" Chichi asked.  
  
"What do you mean, you came back for her?? I thought I told you if you came back..." Lelani   
was shooting daggers at the woman.  
  
"I didn't come to break her heart, but it's about time that she's with her Mother, don't  
you think? SHe's old enough to make her own decisions... what do you want?" Sandra asked. CHichi  
looked at her MOther, not believing anything she just said.  
  
"You... you really want me back?" She stuttered.  
  
"Well of course I do!" Sandra smiled, "You're my daughter! I had you!"  
  
"Do what you want to, Chichi," Lelani gave a calm smile, "But you're always welcome back   
here if you chose to go." Chichi sat down and looked at the two. Maybe her Mother wanted to   
make up for all that she'd done, maybe she should give her mother another chance. She couldn't  
imagine a life without Koibito-chan now that he was in it, but she wanted to try things with her  
Mother again. Maybe she should talk to him about it... maybe he would know the answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Thanks for the reviews! ^____^ 


	14. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: THIS IS FOR EMS! *glare* I don't want her to die or anything...  
  
~~~~  
  
"Can you wait for a few minutes?" Chichi asked while slipping out the door, leaving the two  
women alone. Lelani glared daggers at Sandra.  
  
"Sit down, we have a lot to talk about," She hissed through clenched teeth. Sandra did just that.  
  
~~~  
  
"Goku, you don't have to act so formal around me," Lauren smiled and sat in the booth besides  
him, "There's no one here to see us."  
  
"There are Saiyans all around us, actually," Goku grumbled.  
  
"Don't be so uptight," Lauren whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything." He  
glared at her smirk.  
  
~~~  
  
"I know why you've come back for her," Lelani glared.  
  
"Yes, I have come back to be with my daughter," Sandra returned the glare.  
  
"Don't play that bullshit with me," Lelani hissed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sandra snapped.  
  
"Have you heard from a Kylie Whelmes, or maybe a certain bank that we all use?" Lelani's gaze turned  
deadly. Sandra looked away.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"We'll see," Lelani said, "I told you, you break her heart and I'll rip yours out as well."  
  
"I don't fear you, Lelani," Sandra told her.  
  
"You will if you fuck up," Lelani responded, "And believe me, you will fuck up."  
  
~~~  
  
Chichi raced in the rain down the streets, looking in windows of each store and restaurant she  
passed, hoping to find her Koibito-chan. Finally, she paused, now soaked and dripping with  
water, to catch her breath. She looked up to find Koibito-chan in the window, his back faced   
towards her. She smiled and walked inside.  
  
~~~  
  
"Relax Goku," Lauren smiled and leaned closer to him, "You might enjoy it." And she kissed him.  
Firmly. He didn't have time to move away before her lips captured his. He opened his eyes to   
see a hurt looking Chichi standing behind Lauren. Chichi just gave a sad smile that nearly  
killed him. Then she turned, and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
~~~  
  
It took him a while to catch up with her, Vegeta had taught her to be fast. He grabbed her arm,  
forcing her to turn around. "Chichi, it wasn't like that!"  
  
"Like what? It doesn't matter anymore, Mama has come back. I'm leaving, Goku," She looked at   
him with sad eyes, the rain dripping around them. He released her arm and stared as she turned  
around and headed back to their house. He could just stare as her body became smaller and smaller  
until it disappeared. He couldn't think. She was leaving him, and to make it worse... she   
called him Goku.  
  
~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Another Chappie up! YAYAYAY! ^___^ Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews! 


	15. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Next chappie! Enjoy! *glares* Leave my G-K alone Ren!  
Gekko:........  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Chichi will you fix something to eat?" Sandra asked while applying lipstick to her lips,   
"Some people are coming over and I want everything to be perfect." Her mother fixed her hair.  
Chichi made her way to the kitchen. She had expected things to be at least a little different,  
and they were. Her mother was able to share with her the things she couldn't when Chichi was  
younger, like how to use a man and then get rid of him. Her mother still left though,  
left for hours to party, and late at night throwing parties at their home on Earth.  
  
"What do I make?" Chichi asked as she stood at the oven and looked at her mother.  
  
"Anything will do, just as long as you don't burn it," Her Mother looked up at her, "Don't  
look so sad, Chichi. Men would gravel (sp?) at your feet if you'd just learn how to use your looks."  
  
"...I don't want a man to gravel at my feet," Chichi said as she began her cooking. She had only  
wanted one Saiyan in her life, but that life was gone now, and she had to learn to accept that.  
  
~~~  
  
"Goku it's been three weeks," Lelani said, "If you don't stop acting like that then you're  
going to worry us all to death."   
  
"..." Was her response as her son stood and walked out of the room. He had been silent for a while  
after Chichi first left, but now he was usually rude like before the small girl entered their  
home, not to mention their hearts. Lelani picked up his plate that was still covered with  
uneaten food and began to clean. She sighed, the poor girl was probably living in the worst  
of conditions, all he needed to do was find her. She wouldn't interfere though, it was time  
her son started making his own decisions.   
  
He couldn't repeatedly hide behind the girl and say, "Chichi wants me to take her out," or grin  
and say, "Why find someone else when I have Chi?" He couldn't rely on others, this was a path  
he would have to pick on his own. Even though she knew he was miserable without Chichi waking him  
up with that innocent smile on her face, or her tired eyes closing right after she gave him a  
good night peck on the cheek.   
  
He had explained what had happened, to Lelani and Bardock. Bardock didn't have much to say on the  
matter, although he looked rather upset at the thought of never seeing the girl again. He had begun   
to accept her as one of the family and the thought of his son bonding with a her didn't upset him  
at all. Lelani didn't ever consider the two bonding, she suspected it was a male thing. SHe just  
prayed that where ever Chichi was, she was safe from harms way. SOmething in her told her that  
with her mother, she would never be safe from harm though. Never.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is delicious, your daughter is a gourmet cook!" Josh smiled as he shoved food in his mouth.  
This never bothered Chichi with Goku, Raditz, Bardock and the others, but when this man did it it  
suddenly made her feel queasy. "In fact, I think I want to marry this girl!"  
  
"By all means, take her," Sandra smiled. Chichi looked stunned and Sandra laughed, "Relax, I was  
kidding."  
  
"Um... excuse me," Chichi smiled and left the room. If only she was back home, if only she hadn't  
ran away like that, if only she hadn't seen Koibito-....Goku with that girl... but if only  
would get her no where. SHe lowered her head and sighed, then turned and went to her bag that she  
still hadn't unpacked. She opened it and pulled out a little angel doll and held it close to her  
heart. Tears filled her eyes as she breathed in its scent, it still smelled of her room, her old  
home. If only....  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: THanks for the reviews! ^____^ Hope you liked this chapter!!! 


	16. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, enjoy!!!!!! ^________^  
  
~~~  
  
"Chichi, here, have a drink," Her mother urged her on.  
  
"That's ok," Chichi smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, come on," She told her. Chichi looked at her mother, then  
at the drink, "One drink won't do anything."  
  
"..." Chichi took the drink and quickly drank it. She then made a disgusted face and shoved the  
glass back to her mother.  
  
"You don't like eh?" Her mother smiled, "You'll get used to it."  
  
"That's all I'm having," Chichi said.  
  
"Nonsense," Her mother told her, "Now, drink another and go talk to Josh." Her mother gave her  
another glass and Chichi drank it quickly, then her mother shoved her to Josh.  
  
"Hey Chichi," He gave her a small smile, "Are you OK?"   
  
"...Yes," She managed to reply but turned her head, her Mother was giving her a death glare.  
  
"How about you and I go somewhere a little more... quiet?" He asked.  
  
"Umm... no thanks," Chichi smiled.  
  
"Here, have a drink," He handed her a glass and she took it.  
  
"I'm not really thirsty," She told him.  
  
"Go ahead, it won't hurt you," He grinned, "Besides if anything did happen to you, I'd be here  
to come to your rescue." Chichi looked at him, then sipped at the drink slowly, unsure of what  
to think.  
  
~~~  
  
"That's it," Goku grumbled as he stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lelani asked.  
  
"To get Chichi back," He growled.  
  
"Well, it might be a while before you reach her, so let me fix you something to eat to take along.  
You never know where she could be." Goku nodded as his Mother went to work.  
  
~~~  
  
"I think...I'm going to...." Chichi didn't finish, she raced to the bathroom and vomitted.  
  
"Chichi, we're going out for a while," Sandra called from the other room, "Don't get anything  
dirty!" Then the door slammed. Chichi fell to the floor, sweat running down her face, and   
against the wall. She put her hand to her forehead. She felt warm, a little feverish, and   
decided to lie down. She stumbled to her room, began to undress and then heard the door slam again.  
  
"Chichi," Josh said as he looked in her room. Chichi blushed and grabbed for the sheet to cover   
herself, "Oh..." Josh stepped closer to her.  
  
"What... what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I just came back for something," He gave her a small smile and stepped closer to her. Before  
she had a chance to do anything he grabbed her and forced a kiss on her.   
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Author's Note: I didn't think that was a good way to end it, but I ended it that way anyway.   
THanks for the reviews! ^__^ MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!!! 


	17. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note:.......WOOHOO! Next chapter!  
  
~~~~  
  
"Wow, you feel really warm," Josh whispered to her, "The first thing we have to do is get you  
out of these clothes." Chichi's vision blurred as she slumped in his arms, feeling too weak to   
anything. He started feeling around for any aritcle of clothing of take off of her.   
  
'No,' She thought in her head, her eyes snapped open, "No."  
  
"Now Chichi, don't be that way," He smirked.  
  
"I said, no. Get out."  
  
"I'm not ready to leave yet," He told her.  
  
"Now," She hissed, when he refused she lifted her knee into his groin, "Now."  
  
"Bitch," He growled, "I'll leave when I'm ready." She punched him in his face and he went flew   
back into the hall, slamming into the wall. She slowly walked to him, using anything as support.  
  
"You'll leave, now," SHe told him. He looked up at her, nodded, and left as fast as he could.  
She couldn't keep herself under control, using so much energy, and her body felt as if it were on  
fire. She fell to the ground, she was unconscious.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hold on Chichi," Goku said as he flew the space pod through the air to the place he felt her ki,  
Earth.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So you didn't get the job done?" Sandra asked. Josh shook his head, "Guess I'll have to kill her  
on my own. I didn't think she'd learn to fight like that."  
  
"Well she knew how, and if I would have stayed she would've killed me first," Josh glared.  
  
"You should have just straight out killed her, but you and your twisted little mind always plays  
those games. My daughter isn't a fool, Josh, you can't play those games with her," Sandra smirked.  
She stood up, "If she had a fever, she's probably sleeping. Those drugs in her drink probably  
didn't kill her because she's a Saiyan."  
  
"She's a what?" Josh asked, holding and ice pack to his face.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking out loud," Sandra stood up, "Might as well finish her off while she's down."  
  
"I'll go too," Rob smirked as he stood up, "Nothing better than beating a helpless soul."  
  
"No funny business, we go in, we leave without being seen. I can't afford to mess up on this one,  
I can't afford for you to mess up either," Sandra started walking towards the door, "Let's go."  
  
~~~~  
  
Author's Note: HA! I know this one is short... but I'm trying to build suspense here! ^_~  
I'll get the next chapter out soon! I promise! Thank you for the reviews! 


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer- I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: *sniff* It has been a nice ride with all of you... but everything had to come to  
an end sooner or later... right? *cries rather loudly* Here is the final chapter of Koibito's  
Koibito, please enjoy.  
  
~~~~  
  
The door slammed open, after a long ride to Earth he was finally here. He saw her lying on the  
floor, half of her body in the other room. Her face was facing the other direction, her ki was  
unusually low. He couldn't tell if she was breathing, but if she was she wasn't breathing hard.  
He quickly made his way to her side, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Chichi, wake up," He whispered to her as he breathed into her hair, "Chichi." A low murmur  
came from her as her eyes slowly opened, only a slit. "Chichi, are you alright?"  
  
"I..." She never finished, she just closed her eyes. He shook her a little bit.  
  
"Open your eyes, Chichi, tell me what's wrong," He begged of her. No reply. Her breathing was  
rigid, she seemed to be fading away. "Chichi," He whispered. She opened her eyes again.  
  
"I...I'm...not sure....but there was pain...and I blacked out," She whispered sleepily to him,  
"Poison."  
  
"Are you OK now?" He asked. She slowly nodded.  
  
"I think..." She gave a small smile, "You came, Goku." He shook his head. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Koibito-chan," He smiled down at her, "You know that better than anyone."   
  
Behind them, Sandra stepped into the room, followed by a large human.  
  
"So, you found her first, eh?" Sandra smirked, "Guess we'll have to kill you both." Goku rolled  
his eyes.  
  
"You're getting a little ahead of yourself," He growled, "You know damned well you couldn't kill  
me or her."  
  
"Maybe not, but a gun might be able to," Rob said and pulled out a gun that had a silencer on it  
and fired at them. Goku jumped into the room and set Chichi down.  
  
"I'll be right back," He told her.  
  
"Be careful," She told him. He nodded and walked to the other room, then ran at Rob. Taking him  
out was easy, he wasn't even a Saiyan. Goku slammed him down on the floor and looked around him,  
Sandra was missing. He ran back in the other room to find her lifting Chichi up in the air by her  
throat.  
  
"I hate to say this, but you don't look so well, dear Daughter," She smiled wickedly at her.   
Chichi, whos eyes were remaining closed, suddenly opened her eyes and kicked her mother. Her  
mother looked shocked and dropped Chichi, who landed on her feet.  
  
"Neither do you," She replied. Goku picked the woman up by her neck.  
  
"I should kill you now, while I have the chance," He growled.  
  
"You wouldn't do that," Sandra told him, "I'm Chichi's mother."  
  
"You're no more of a Mother to me than I am a daughter to you," Chichi glared, she slowly made  
her way to them, "You just wanted the money Dad left me." Sandra looked away.  
  
"Come on, Chi," Goku let Chichi lean on him, "We'll get you to a doctor back home, and we'll send  
her to the King." Chichi nodded and they made there way to the space pod, Goku tied a rope around  
Sandra's wrists so she wouldn't get away. Before they got in Chichi stopped.  
  
"Why'd you come?" She asked him. He turned to her and grinned.  
  
"You're my Koibito too," He told her. She hugged him and they climbed in the space pod,  
ready to head home. "Mother will be glad to see you're alright." Chichi nodded as Sandra  
glared at them from the back.  
  
"I could have never made Earth my home," Chichi said, "I belong with you."  
  
"Yes," Goku paused flying the space pod to smile at her, "You do."  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note:.... Kinda a dumb ending... ^_^;;; sorry, so sorry... Hope you enjoyed! Thank you  
for the reviews!  
To Love A Dying Soul is going to be deleted and revised/edited. I will be making changes to make  
the story better. I will also be working on Project 287 now that Koibito's Koibito is done.  
Thank you for sticking with me this far, heh... ^____^ 


End file.
